1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adapter to be associated with a closed refrigerating system and more specifically an adapter to enable a duplicate access valve to be associated with the refrigerating equipment so that access may be more easily gained to the refrigerating system with the adapter including an abutment which actuates the existing access valve on the refrigerating equipment.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Existing refrigerating systems used in refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners and many other devices conventionally are provided with an access valve, generally referred to as a "Schrader" valve which is, in effect, a spring biased check valve normally closed through which refrigerant can be supplied to the refrigerating system. In the servicing of refrigeration equipment, it has become customary to provide service personnel with a rather sophisticated manifold arrangement which can be temporarily attached to the service fitting with such devices including a movable cam or other type of actuator to open and close the existing access valve from a position externally of the manifold. The following U.S. patents are relevant to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,400--Oct. 21, 1952--May PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,181--Jan. 28, 1969--Morse PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,496--Feb. 29, 1972--Rawlins PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,756--Apr. 8, 1975--Olson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,641--Nov. 4, 1975--Mullins PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,947--Nov. 4, 1975--Holmes et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,765--Dec. 14, 1976--Mullins PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,686--Jan. 24, 1978--Hoelman.